


Mostro Lounge's little shrimp

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cameo Azul, Cameo Jade, F/M, Fluff, Honestly would love to work at Mostro Lounge, Jade your local nosy aunt, romance in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Floyd and reader being lovey-dovey and Floyd trying to stick himself as closely as possible to his lover.
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Original Character(s), Floyd Leech & Reader, Floyd Leech/Original Female Character(s), Floyd Leech/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Mostro Lounge's little shrimp

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Floyd fluffy fic. I have grown to like this character more and more. So after spending nights looking at fanarts of him, I decided to give it a try. I hope you will enjoy reading it!

_「ずっとふたりだけで夢を見よう_

_二度と君を離しはしない」_

_KENN –_ _月灯りの狂詩曲_

It was another busy evening at the Mostro Lounge in the Octavinelle Dorms.

The special student of the Night Raven College was helping the staff as Azul had requested her. A one evening part-time job was another chance for her to earn some pocket money, besides her usual duties.

During her stay in Twisted Wonderland, she had become friends with most of the students in the college, but especially with the three students that were working at the Mostro Lounge: Azul, Jade, and Floyd. Hers and Floyd’s relationship grew even closer and after helping Azul together, the two had slowly fallen in love. Floyd was attached by the hip to her, they were inseparable. Wherever she would be, Floyd made sure to appear out of nowhere and greet her.

Since the head of the dorm anticipated a large number of people stopping by the bar on that day, Azul considered it was the best idea to ask if she could help them. Floyd was overjoyed to know that he and his girlfriend would spend even more time together.

Floyd was the type who would always be vocal about his feelings in general and was also very good at public displays of affection moments with her, so everyone in the campus knew about their relationship. If they would meet in the hallways he would always make sure to greet her loudly and run towards her, engulfing her in a warm hug. She was shorter than him so his chin would naturally rest on her head as his long arms secured her body against his.

“Little shrimp, are you alright?” Floyd asked her as she passed by the kitchen bringing in some dirty dishes she had gathered from the tables.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Floyd before flashing him a bright smile.

“Yes, I am fine!” she replied.

Floyd hummed in response.

“Don’t overwork yourself too much, little shrimp.” he softly told her and he noticed that her shoulders looked tensed.

She thanked him before she inhaled and exhaled some air to release the tension.

Floyd only smiled at her and continued preparing the food for the clients. She went back to serve the clients. It was a busy day.

Floyd yawned loudly as he came out of the kitchen at the end of his shift. He stretched his long arms up and walked out in his Mostro Lounge uniform. He looked at the quiet place and saw his girlfriend, Azul, and Jade as well as the rest of the staff cleaning the place.

He smiled and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her torso, letting his large body rest on her.

“Little shrimp, I am so tired. Let’s go home together.” He moaned earning a yawn as a reply from his lover. He looked down to see her tired face smiling at him. He gave her another snuggle before, Jade and Azul scolded him.

The next day, she came back to the lounge to return the uniform.

“Little shrimp you came!” Floyd’s voice echoed in the room. The opening hours were later on that day so it was only Floyd, Jade, and Azul sitting at one of the tables. Floyd stood up and waved at her calling her name before he started walking towards her.

“Did you come to see me again? I’m so happy!”

She laughed returning his hug. “I came to return the uniform.”

Floyd pouted and looked at her.

“Only for that?” he asked lowering his face closer to hers.

She took one glance at him before she blushed and looked away to hide her face.

“I wanted to see you as well.” She mumbled. Floyd’s eyes widen as a blush spread across his face.

“Ah, can you say it again?” he requested squeezing her body in a hug.

Jade and Azul came and pulled Floyd away from her.

“Would you like to stay a little longer and eat here, as a reward for helping us out yesterday?” Azul offered.

“Yes, yes, you should stay, little shrimp! I made some new items for the menu today!” Floyd smiled widely grabbing her hand. He sat her at the counter bar by lifting her up and placing her body on the tall seats.

“Wait here, little shrimp!”

Floyd came back with plates full of food and placed them on the counter. He sat down in front of her watching her eat.

“How’s the taste? Do you like it?” Floyd asked enthusiastically.

“It's very good! As expected from Floyd!” she replied happily eating the food he made. He had cooked for her on multiple occasions once they had become a couple but, those were new items and she was the first to taste them.

Floyd propped his elbows and head on the counter as he continued to watch over her.

“Say, little shrimp, what would you like me to make for you next time you visit?” he asked with a light pink blush on his cheeks.

She looked at him surprised before she replied that she would like anything that Floyd would decide to make.

“No, that’s not what I mean! I’m saying that I want to cook something just for you…” he mumbled as his face turned redder than before. His brows furrowed as he pouted.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. She looked down at the plate in front of her. That was one of Floyd’s ways of trying to have an intimate moment with her. He stretched one of his arms in front of her as he placed his palm on top of her head. His fingers trailed down her hair as he twirled with a piece of her locks. He looked at her lovingly.

“I love you, little shrimp.” Floyd said only for her ears to hear. He sat up and leaned towards her placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“My shift is almost done for the day, will you wait for me to go home together?”

She sat at the counter and sipped on the hot tea that Floyd made her as she was waiting for him to change into his uniform.

Jade walked to her and greeted her softly.

“Are you waiting for Floyd?” Jade asked as he sat down next to her on one of the tall chairs.

She nodded her head smiling excitedly.

Jade chuckled at her reaction. “You really seem to like spending time with Floyd.” he remarked making her face turn bright red. He looked at her before letting out another laugh escape his lips.

“I apologize for flustering you. Your reactions are very sincere.”

She replied explaining to Jade how she enjoyed spending time with Floyd and how much she liked him. Jade was carefully listening to her, knowing that Floyd was eavesdropping on their conversation. His heart was beating faster than usual and his face was red as he was listening to his girlfriend talk like that about him. He smiled looking at the ground as he crouched down gripping at his shirt. He inhaled and exhaled some air before he sat up and walked out of the changing room.

“Oh, Jade! What are you talking about with my little shrimp?” he playfully asked pretending he hadn’t heard anything.

Jade chuckled as he played along with him pretending nothing had happened.

“Say, little shrimp…” Floyd started talking as they were walking back to their dorms. “Do you really think I am handsome?” he asked all of a sudden not looking at her.

“Floyd! Were you perhaps listening to what I and Jade were talking?” she asked flustered and embarrassed as she remembered how she complimented Floyd a lot.

He stopped walking and went in front of her. He leaned down and looked her in the eyes as he was expecting an answer to his question.

She blinked as there was no way to escape the conversation. She looked down before she confessed to him again, that she liked him very much and that he was always handsome.

Floyd could hear his heartbeats echoing in his ears and his face turned red. He looked at her before asking if he could give her a kiss. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her closer.

His hand traveled up as his fingers gently twirled with the hair at the back of her head. They pulled away from the kiss and softly gasped for hair opening their eyes to face each other’s blushing cheeks. 

“Ah, little shrimp!” he exclaimed before he pulled her in a tight hug. His hands captured her body in a protective and almost desperate way as if he was clinging onto her. 

The cold air of the night blew softly on them as Floyd pulled her body closer to him to warm up.

“Little shrimp, would you like me to warm you up more tonight? Let’s go to my room and continue sticking closer to each other.” Floyd whispered against the exposed skin of her neck before he quickly placed a kiss and softly bit her neck, receiving a squeal from her. He laughed before he stood up and gently grabbed her hand, walking with her to the Octavinelle Dorms.


End file.
